


贋作　Which waves in every raven tress

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: 贋作 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532246
Kudos: 1





	贋作　Which waves in every raven tress

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人の髪は濡れ羽色に波打ち」

ホテルの地下駐車場に停車しているキャデラックを見てグレアムは目を輝かせた。  
「ハンニバル、あなたは免許証を失効されているよね？ ぼくが運転していい？」  
頷いたレクターは助手席に乗り込む。  
「最高！ 成功の香りがする」  
グレアムはシートベルトを装着しながら、座席に張られた本革、磨きのかかった金属部品、そして、かすかなエンジンオイルの匂いを吸い込んだ。  
「そんなに喜ぶとは思わなかった」  
「ベントレーも素敵だったけど、ちょっとクラシック過ぎたかな。ぼくは、わかりやすいほうが好きだから」  
「覚えておこう」  
発進させてみると車体は滑らかに公道へ走り出る。だが、ギアは相当な難物だ。下手に運転すれば、エンジントラブルが起こるのは確実である。  
「あなたが気の毒になる。特別なことなんかなくてもモリーは、ぼくを笑わせてくれる。簡単にね。だけど、それはモリーがあなたより優れているからじゃない。モリーもぼくも、ごく普通。凡庸なんだよ」  
車道は思いのほか混み合っていた。夏のニューヨークは暑熱の地獄である。しかし、文明の利器が車内の温度と湿度を快適に保っていた。  
「でも、あなたは特別な人だ。選ぶ相手を間違ってる」  
「「チェサピークの切り裂き魔」を逮捕したウィル・グレアムが凡庸？ それは同意できない」  
グレアムは停車を余儀なくされる。  
「ハンニバル・レクター。あなたは自分の逮捕を特別なものにしたいんだ。だから、ぼくを天才プロファイラーに仕立て上げないと気が済まない。だけど、あれは偶然なんだ」  
レクターの顔をグレアムは伺った。  
「いろいろなことが重なって、ぼくに巡ってきただけ。でも、感謝もしてる。あの事件がなかったら、本を出せたとは思えない」  
「売れ行きは？ 印税の額を知りたい」  
面喰ったグレアムが吹き出す。  
「それはラウンズに頼んだほうがいい。ぼくのほうは学術書だから、たいして捌けない」  
車列が再び、動き出した。

高層ビルのフロアを貸し切って行われたレセプションは意外なほど本格的である。  
「ジョセフ・パブロワ？」  
スピーチを始めた人物にグレアムは見覚えがあった。女性問題で新聞の紙面を飾ったばかりの市会議員である。彼のスピーチはニューヨーク市にある養護施設への寄付を促す内容だ。  
寄付はオークションの形で行われ、その対象は正面に飾られたラ・トゥールの「マグダラのマリア」である。  
「集めた金を寄付金の名目でマネーロンダリングする気か。考えたな」  
呟きながらグレアムはレクターからワイングラスを受け取る。礼を口にして赤い液体を味わった。  
「犯罪者って儲けてるんだ。すごく美味しい」  
満足するほどの味ではない。レクターはグレアムの顔を伺った。  
「あなたには、そうでもないか。ぼくが買えるのは量販店のワインくらい。だから、今はビールしか飲んでない」  
「印税は？」  
「あれはモリーのものだよ。これから、大学を卒業するまでにかかるジョッシュの教育費がいくらになるか。考えただけで気が遠くなる。ぼくは、まったく父親の役割を果たしていないんだから、せめて経済的な面だけでも家庭を支えたい」  
言ってしまってからグレアムはため息を吐く。  
「あなたに、こんな話をしても無駄か」  
レクターは笑みを見せた。  
「具体的に言うと、それはどんなワインなんだ？」  
「出来の悪い葡萄をアルコール発酵させるために大量の砂糖を投入した感じ」  
「想像を絶する」  
スピーチを終えた市会議員、パブロワは壇を降りる。グレアムとレクターの二人は有閑を持て余す富裕な人々の間を抜け、「マグダラのマリア」に近づいた。  
香水の匂い、衣擦れの音、笑い声、シャンパンの香りにグレアムは眩暈を覚える。レクターはグレアムの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「ウィル、気分が悪い？」  
「大丈夫。こういう場所が苦手なだけ」  
磨かれた床、照明、目を幻惑する宝石や女性の唇を彩るさまざまな赤、なんて現実離れしているのだろう。この壁の向こうにホームレスや低賃金の労働者の群れが忙しなく行き交っているとは到底、思えなかった。  
「あなたの絵？」  
グレアムは気を取り直して絵画を眺める。蝋燭の灯りだけが闇を払う中、一心に信仰の光を見つめている画中の女性に目を奪われた。  
「違うな。複製だ」  
「見ただけで、わかるの？」  
「私の審美眼の問題じゃない。これは犯罪の告発だな。意図的に模写だとわかるよう描かれている。ただ出来の良い複製画だ。原画を知らない状態だと鑑定家であっても判別は難しいだろう」  
「彼らも原画を見てるはずだけど？」  
「構図や色は変えてない。ただライティングだけを電灯に差し替えた。十七世紀に電灯は存在していない。光源が違えば全体の印象はかなり異なるが、微細な変化であるとも言える」  
主催者の男の姿を認めてグレアムはレクターに耳打ちする。  
「彼も「テンプル騎士団」？」  
ちらと目をやってレクターは微笑んだ。  
「そうだ。右腕の健を切ってやった。軽傷ではないから、もうまともに腕を動かせないだろうな」  
グレアムはレクターの手の甲に触れる。  
「彼は、あなたの顔を覚えているんじゃない？」  
「心配ない。とても暗かったから彼らには、何も見えなかったはずだ。それに、絵を収蔵していた倉庫は名目上、私の所有にはなっていない」  
暗闇はレクターの動きを妨げないのだろうか。レクターの琥珀色の瞳は美しいが、それ以上に恐ろしいとグレアムは思った。  
「お気に召しましたか？」  
主催者はピーター・オグデンと名乗っていた。おそらく偽名に違いない。ラテン系の顔立ち、浅黒い肌をした五十絡みの中年男で物腰は上品だ。  
「素晴らしい。しかし、奇特な篤志家がいたものだね。これほどの美術品を社会貢献のために手放すとは、なかなか真似できない。ぜひ名前を伺っておきたい」  
素性を察しているかもしれない相手に堂々としているレクターをグレアムは見やる。呆れ混じりに安堵していた。  
「申し訳ありません。氏名を明かすことはできません。匿名が出品の条件なんです。ご容赦ください」  
「それは残念だ」  
オグデンはグレアムに視線を移す。  
「非常に魅力的な方ですね。驚きました。この辺りのギャラリーでは、お見かけした覚えがないですが？」  
体の横に垂れたままのオグデンの右腕に気を取られていたグレアムは戸惑った。  
「いえ、はい。初対面だと思います」  
レクターは当然という顔である。  
「そうでしょうね。あなたのような方に会っていれば、忘れるわけがない」  
ここに至ってグレアムは、ようやくオグデンの真意に気づいた。レクターを上客と見て連れのグレアムの機嫌まで取っているのである。グレアムはオグデンの抜け目なさに驚いた。だが、これは悪い兆候ではない。  
「ワインがお好きですか？ 本日のワインは品質に斑があったようです。特に赤ワインは」  
美食に関してグレアムの舌は当てにならないようだ。しかし、嘘を吐いても仕方がない。  
「いえ。とても美味しいです」  
「そうですか？ それなら良かった。階下のフロア全体がワインセラーになっています。お二人ともよろしかったら、ぜひ案内させてください」  
グレアムはオグデンに愛想笑いを返した。

ガラスドアに固定された端末に暗証番号が打ち込まれる。文字盤を覆う金属の覆いがオグデンの指の動きを隠していた。ドアが開錠し、わずかに内側へ退く。  
温度と湿度が自動調整された空間は肌寒かった。グレアムは無意識に腕を擦る。訝し気にレクターはワインの並ぶ棚の林立する空間を眺めていた。  
「どうかした？」  
先導するオグデンを意識して声を潜めるグレアムの肩をレクターが抱き寄せる。  
「目測だが、上のフロアと比べて、いやに狭いと思わないか？」  
言われてグレアムも周囲に目をやった。  
「奥に何かある？」  
「ワインセラーは絵画の保管にも適している」  
グレアムの頭にシャーロット・エプスタインの姿が浮かぶ。  
「人間にとっても快適だ」  
原画はともかく、人間を二人も監禁している場所に他人を連れてくるだろうか。そうだとすれば、オグデンは相当に大胆な人物だ。危険が迫ったと知った時点で足手まといになるシャーロットたちを処分しかねない。  
「ハンニバル。ぼくがオグデンを足止めする。あなたは隠し部屋があるかどうか探して」  
「しかし、私はどうやって抜け出す？」  
「スマートフォンの着信音を鳴らすから電話が来たふりをすればいい」  
レクターは頷いた。  
「それはいいが、面倒だ」  
耳元でレクターが何事か囁く。  
「わかった」  
グレアムもレクターに囁き返した。


End file.
